


Short Suayeon oneshot

by choerryooh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Random & Short, Short, Vampires, Werewolves, Wolves, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choerryooh/pseuds/choerryooh
Summary: a lil suayeon oneshot for halloweenVERY SHORTbora-vampiresiyeon-werewolf
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 58





	Short Suayeon oneshot

Siyeon knocked on her girlfriend’s door, her breath mist and her hands frozen. The door opened and Sua stood there with widened eyes. “Siyeon, what’re you doing here?” Siyeon shrugged weakly. “Parents caused trouble again. I had to walk in the woods to come here, and when I was in the woods someone-'' Sua enveloped a hand around Siyeon’s mouth and felt her lips part in her palm. She tugged Siyeon inside the warm house. “Again? It’s October, surely they wouldn’t kick you out this evening? It’s freezing outside.” Siyeon scoffed, and climbed onto the large sofa, sinking in the soft comfort. “You’d be surprised.” Siyeon whispered. Sua followed Siyeon into the sofa, wrapping warm arms around her waist and resting her chin on Siyeon’s shoulder. “You’re the sweetest girl I’ve ever known, I have no idea why your parents hate you so much. But whenever you think no one loves you, remember you always have me.” Sua smiled widely, showing her little fangs. Siyeon held Sua’s hands in her own and pulled them closer to her stomach with shivering hands. Sua gently unclasped her hands and lifted herself from the sofa with difficulty. Siyeon whimpered but Bora said with an air of reassurance, “I’m just going to make you hot chocolate. You want blood in it or no?” Siyeon shook her head, as she didn’t need that much blood. “Just a normal hot chocolate.” 

Sua came back to the living room holding two mugs, full to the brim with the hot drink, the steam forming pretty patterns in the air. Siyeon took the mug gladly and lifted it to her lips, letting the heat soothe her chilled lips. Sua took a sip of her own drink, which was tinted with a shade of red. She picked up the television remote and played some fluffy romantic film. Siyeon and Sua finished their drink and placed the empty mugs on the carpeted floor beneath the couch. Siyeon stretched and nuzzled her neck into the nook of Sua’s neck. Sua started into Siyeon’s golden eyes, smiling crookedly. Siyeon noticed this almost immediately and flashed back a wolfish grin, her canines glinting. They continued watching the movie, Siyeon still lying on top of Sua. A scene arrived when they showed the full moon on the screen, and Sua remembered something. “Hey, isn’t today the new moon?” she asked Siyeon quietly. Siyeon nodded embarrassed. “Yeah, that’s why my parents kicked me out.” she said, while knotting her thumbs into each other. “I kinda trashed the place, they got mad and kicked me out. I hardly had time to put my clothes back on.” she laughed. Her smile suddenly slipped into a frown, and she looked at Sua strangely. “Make sure that if I turn here, keep me under control. I don’t want to mess up your place either.” Siyeon informed. Sua nodded and smiled. “Should we continue watching the movie or…?” She chuckled. Siyeon snuggled more into her sweater, and Sua patted her head tenderly. They watched the film for around half an hour more, but Siyeon paused the movie when a steamy scene arrived. She felt uncomfortable but when she looked at Sua, her face was bright with glee. “Wow, what a horny little vampire you are.” Siyeon whispered slowly. Sua glanced at Siyeon leaning her face just a few centimetres above her own, whispering those words, and she felt a slow blush creeping across her face and reddening her ears. Sua wondered if this was the effect on Siyeon during the new moon, or just her instincts. Sua pushed Siyeon off the couch, irritated, and Siyeon pouted, her body spread on the carpet, knocking the empty mugs over. “Ugh.” she groaned, rubbing her back as she got up. Sua sent her a sympathetic beam and helped her get up. “Wait.” Siyeon suddenly said, slapping Sua’s hand away. “I-I think..” Sua didn’t need further explanation as she quickly dragged Siyeon to the bathroom and locked her door all the way possible behind her. She kept her ear pressed to the door, and heard many loud thumps and a low-pitched murmuring sound. Sua opened the door hesitatingly to find a little wolf staring up at her.

She had ash-grey fur that was riddled with dashes of white and blue, reminiscent of Siyeon’s hair, and huge eyes that stared curiously at the vampire in front of her. The wolf’s nose gently nudged Sua’s leg, asking to be held. Sua’s eyes crinkled into crescents as she smiled. How cute Siyeon is. She picked her up and took her to the living room. “Okay. I’ll let you be here only if you don’t mess the place up.” Sua said to the wolf, in a stern manner. The wolf cocked her head to the side, her tongue slightly hanging out of her mouth. Sua sighed and just placed the wolf on the sofa, while she got a drink. When she came back to the living room with a glass of blood, she saw the wolf sitting in the same position as before, the room surprisingly spotless. Sua and Siyeon just sat there for a few minutes, until Siyeon suddenly whisked her tail behind her back and toppled over Sua’s glass. Thankfully the glass was almost drained, and Sua sighed in relief. There were still a couple of drops left in the glass, and they splashed on both Siyeon’s and Sua’s face. They relaxed for some more time, but it was interrupted by a loud growling noise coming from Siyeon. Sua didn’t understand what she was talking about, but she guessed that Siyeon was about to turn back. She picked the little wolf again and placed her in the bathroom gently. Sua checked if Siyeon’s clothes were there in the bathroom and locked the door. A few minutes later, a shy Siyeon walked out of the bathroom, with blood still smeared on her face, just under her jawbone. She smiled when she saw Sua. “I hope I wasn’t too much trouble.” she sighed. “Sometimes I get really hyper and other times I’m just still.” She glanced around the room and saw the room tidy, save for blood on the couch and on Sua’s face. “Um, what happened?” she asked. Sua chuckled. “You did some weird thing with your tail and tipped over my glass. But it’s fine, I can always clean it up.” she explained. Siyeon grinned and leaned in close to Sua’s face. Sua noticed Siyeon’s eyes gleaming golden and felt soft lips on hers. Siyeon slipped her tongue into Sua’s mouth in an act of dominance, running a flat tongue across her fangs. Sua whined softly and saw Siyeon’s eyes widen. She separated from Sua, smiling softly, and enveloped her in an embrace. “I love you.” Siyeon mumbled into Sua’s hair. “Me too.” Sua replied. 

A lil soft thingy for halloween :)


End file.
